


Keeping the costume

by soy_em



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boot Worship, Bottom Jared Padalecki, Cosplay, Dom Jensen Ackles, Established Relationship, J2 non-AU, Leather Kink, Light BDSM, M/M, Top Jensen Ackles, red hood cosplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soy_em/pseuds/soy_em
Summary: Jensen takes the Red Hood costume home. Jared approves.





	Keeping the costume

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nisaki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nisaki/gifts).



> This is half for me and half a very belated birthday fic for Nisaki, who tried to steal my yesterday-story for herself. Hopefully this one is equally pleasing.
> 
> This has been rattling about in my mind since Jensen posted those pictures. I'm not even usually into boots... but I can't help but think Jared would have been into those. Also happily inspired by Jared apparently telling a fan at Nashcon that he doesn't mind being on top 'because he doesn't mind doing all the work'.
> 
> Thank you to Firesign10 for the extremely speedy beta! 
> 
>  
> 
> This story presumes Jensen and Jared are together in real life. Don't like, don't read.

Jensen knows exactly what he’s doing when he puts the outfit on. He’d known, when he agreed to the cosplay and photo-shoot, that Stef was great at what she did; he’d expected something exceptional and he wasn’t disappointed. But it’s as he’s pulling on the boots and settling the leather jacket over the undershirts that he realises the true impact of the costume, and knows he has to take it home. 

The shoot is fun, certainly more so than when they have to work with photographers for PR. He lets Stef take control of the shots, but he’s far more able to give input than he would be allowed elsewhere, and he heads back to set knowing that they’ve created something really exciting. 

“Can I borrow these for the evening?” he asks, trying for offhand. It doesn’t work.

“Please feel free to keep them,” she says, smirking. “They’re custom fitted for you anyway. You might as well enjoy them.”

Jensen tries, and fails, to keep the smirk off his own face. “I’m sure I’ll find another opportunity to wear them.”

Stef rolls her eyes. “Just make sure the opportunity doesn’t result in me getting shouted at by makeup.”

***

Jensen exercises what he feels is admirable restraint in waiting for the weekend, tucking the costume away out of sight somewhere Jared hopefully won’t find it in the next few days. But once they wrap on Friday, he starts making his plans. 

Jared goes out mid-afternoon on Saturday as he always does, completely incapable of staying indoors all day. If it were up to Jensen, they’d never move from the bedroom on their rare days like this, never mind leaving the apartment; but Jared gets restless so quickly, loves to be out and about to feed from the energy of people around him. 

For once Jensen doesn’t mind. It gives him time to get himself into the complicated costume, pulling the layers on one by one. He wriggles into the leather pants and does up more buckles and clasps than he would have thought possible, tightening everything just that little bit more than he had for the photo-shoot. The clothes probably won’t stay on for long, anyway. 

Heading to the mirror, he swipes a bit of gel through his hair, brushing it up into spikes. He even takes a moment to smear a little black eyeliner across his eyelids; he knows full well that Jared won’t want him to leave the mask on for long.

Stepping back, he checks the clock. Jared’s been gone for about an hour, which means he’ll be back any minute. Settling into their armchair, he begins the laborious task of lacing up the leather boots, before settling the leather jacket over his shoulders and pulling on the fingerless leather gloves. The mask is the last piece, settling over his eyes and restricting his vision a little; he places the helmet on the table beside him to complete the look. He feels the familiar sensation of ‘other’ settling over him, helping him to find the mindset he’s looking for. With a glance at the door, he sits back to wait. 

***

It doesn’t take long. He knows Jared well enough to predict his partner’s moves, and Jared’s back within 15 minutes of the mask slipping over Jensen’s eyes. Jensen listens, breath quickening, as the front door clatters open and Jared drops whatever he’s bought on the floor (a habit that normally drives Jensen wild); the thud of his boots being toed off is followed by a slam as the door shuts behind him. Jensen would swear he can feel the floor tremble a little as Jared rounds the corner, no doubt brimming with enthusiasm about something he’d seen or someone he’d met or a dog he’d petted, eager to share his experience with Jensen.

Jared all but tumbles into their lounge a second later, head obscured for a second as he pulls off his hoodie. His hair fluffs up into a chestnut halo as his head reappears, and for a moment Jensen can’t breathe as he’s reminded how beautiful Jared is.

He pulls himself together quickly as Jared stops abruptly, mouth dropping open. Jensen stands with unhurried confidence, smoothing his hands down the front of the leather pants. Jared’s eyes drop as expected, his cheeks flushing in a way Jensen has found irresistible since he met Jared in an audition room all those years ago. 

“Jen?” Jared’s voice cracks, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides. Desire is written across his face, his eyes dilated and sweat starting to bead in that little spot in between his collarbones, where Jensen has devoted hours of his life to licking.

He lets himself slip fully into the mindset Jared loves, the one that sits so beautifully alongside this costume.

“Clothes off,” he says, lacing his voice with command. Jared always responds so well to that particular tone, and this time is no exception. Jared’s unbuckling his belt before Jensen’s even finished speaking, fingers fumbling in haste. He pushes his pants and boxers down as soon as he’s freed the fly, stepping out of them and kicking them away. 

Jensen feasts his eyes on the long, long legs for a split second before his attention is diverted by the appearance of Jared’s chest as his t-shirt is whipped over his head. Jared’s standing naked before him in record time, golden limbs on full display as he bares himself for Jensen’s eyes. 

Jensen lets himself look. It had taken a long time to get Jared to this place, to feeling comfortable in his own skin, and Jensen is damn well going to enjoy it now that Jared has this confidence. Now, instead of making Jared nervous, Jensen’s gaze roaming across Jared’s skin makes goosebumps break out in its wake, pebbling visibly across his arms and belly as Jensen looks his fill. 

Jensen could do this all day, but he forces himself to remember his other plans. 

“Knees.” 

Jared drops immediately, lowering himself with grace until he’s settled with his ass on his heels. He tips his face up to Jensen, but his eyes flicker fast across Jensen’s body, his tongue coming out to wet his lips even as his cock thickens visibly between his legs. 

“Like the outfit, Jay?” Jensen asks. He wants to be sure to give Jared an out. 

Jared’s eyes snap to his face. 

“Yes,” he answers, already sounding wrecked. 

“Any particular bit?” Jared’s eyes rove between the boots, the gloves and the jacket. Jensen waits to see what he’ll choose. Jared had always loved Dean’s old leather jacket, had mourned its loss even more than Jensen; but equally, Jared’s a sucker for the feel of leather on his skin, so he might well go for the gloves. 

“The boots,” Jared whispers, mouth shiny as he licks his lips again. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Jensen steps forwards until he’s close enough to touch, bending down to cup Jared’s face. Jared sighs as he feels the gloves, his lashes forming dark moons against his flushed cheeks as Jensen bends down for a kiss. He keeps it soft and tender, stroking his thumbs across Jared’s cheekbones.

Jared whimpers when he pulls back. Jensen smirks, pleased that he’d judged his boyfriend so accurately. 

“Watch off too, Jay,” he says. Jared fumbles to obey, placing it on a nearby table; this wouldn’t be the first ridiculously expensive watch they’ve smashed playing a little rough. 

There’s a moment of pause, both of them staring, the tension that always exists between them ratcheted up to maximum. Jared’s pink down to his nipples, chest heaving under Jensen’s regard, cock fully hard now against his stomach. Jensen’s struck, as he is multiple times each day, by how lucky he is to have the man in front of him, to have found the love they share. 

And the scorching, never-ending desire between them. That too. 

“Do you want to suck my cock?” he asks, voice rough. 

Jared nods, mouth already open. 

“Gotta earn it first,” Jensen says, gesturing towards the boots. 

A shudder ripples visibly down Jared’s body, followed up by a moan that sounds like it’s been wrenched from deep inside him. Jared moves forwards, shuffling on his knees until he bends over, glorious ass coming into view. 

Jensen tears his eyes away and looks down to see Jared’s mouth press a soft, tender kiss to the toe of Jensen’s right boot. He follows it up with more open mouthed kisses towards Jensen’s ankle, before moving so that his mouth covers the laces. He kisses the space between each, working his way up, hands braced on the floor to either side of Jensen and mouth getting redder with the rough fabric. He stops when he reaches Jensen’s knee, one last kiss pressed on the leather pants, before looking up hopefully. 

“There are two boots, Jay,” Jensen growls, struggling to keep his voice stern when he wants nothing more than to rip the front of his pants open and push his cock into Jared’s willing mouth. But Jay gets off on this, on the orders and the waiting, and Jensen would be a liar if he said it didn’t work for him too. 

Jared pouts but bends back down to give the same attention to the left boot. The kisses are dirtier, sloppier this time; less worship and more lust, flashes of Jared’s tongue visible each time. When Jared gets to the ankle, he darts a quick look up at Jensen before extending his tongue and licking a long swipe up the side of the boot, stopping obediently at the top. 

“Brat,” Jensen says fondly. “I should make you start again.” But there’s no way he has the patience, and Jared is more than aware of that. 

“C’mon then.” He fists his hands in Jared’s hair and tugs, a move that gets a shiver every single time. Jared flows forwards easily, hands landing on Jensen’s thighs as he settles between them. Jensen opens the belt slowly, pulling down his pants so that he can free his cock. Jared’s eyes are riveted on his crotch, breathing fast and eyelashes fluttering. 

“Here,” he says, hand pulling his cock down until it points towards Jared’s mouth. That’s all it takes for Jared to lunge forwards, mouth sliding down immediately. 

Jensen’s legs almost buckle with the intensity of the way Jared’s mouth hollows out and sucks immediately, no holds barred. His hands clench tighter in Jared’s hair, setting off a chain reaction as Jared moans around his cock. 

“Fuck, Jay. So good,” he bites out. He can almost sense Jared preening; Jared loves this and he loves praise. He redoubles his efforts, bobbing up and down in a rhythm honed over fourteen years, so good that Jensen’s legs are threatening to give out.

“Stop,” he gasps eventually, when things are threatening to end too early. He didn’t get into this outfit to come this quickly, he reminds himself. Jared pulls back immediately, the trail of spit linking him to Jensen’s cock unbelievably hot. “So good, babe,” Jensen reassures him, stroking down his face with the outside of his hand so Jared can feel the leather. “But I don’t wanna come like that.”

Jared’s face lights up. “You gonna fuck me?” he asks, voice rough and low. 

“That what you want?” It’s a rhetorical question; it’s always what Jared wants. But Jared nods anyway. 

“Please,” he says, just this side of begging. 

Keeping his hand in Jared’s hair, he walks backwards towards the chair. Jared crawls along after him, accentuating the dip in his spine in a move he knows makes Jensen lose his mind. Jensen’s come on that dip too many times to not have flashbacks. 

“Up,” Jensen demands once he’s settled in the chair, legs spread wide. Jared rises to his feet and slithers into Jensen’s lap, his naked skin settling along leather. He’s got his hands on the jacket immediately, stroking across it under the guise of steadying himself. 

Jensen lets him explore, watching as Jared tries out all the different parts of the costume. Finally, his fingertips land on the edge of the mask, tapping gently on the plastic. 

“Take this off?” he asks softly. Jensen pulls it from his face, the adhesive making it slightly unpleasant, and sighs in pleasure when cool air hits his face. Jared’s pressing butterfly kisses immediately over the space, on his cheeks and across the bridge of his nose, before Jensen rears up to crash their mouths together. He can taste himself and it turns filthy immediately, any trace of tenderness gone. 

Fumbling about in the sofa cushions, Jensen finds the little tube he’d hidden earlier. It takes a bit of doing with Jared’s mouth attached to his but he gets it open and his fingers slicked up. Without giving a warning, he slides the tip of one finger into Jared. 

Jared breaks off the kiss, panting. “So good,” he says, already rocking back for more. Jensen doesn’t waste time, sliding his finger all the way inside as Jared bears down. 

“More,” Jared demands a moment later. Jensen’s only too happy to oblige. He gets two and then three fingers inside Jared, watching avidly as Jared falls apart above him. 

“Come on, Jen, please,” Jared says, fingers digging into the leather jacket as he rocks his hips. Jensen’s burning up watching him, his free hand moving across every bit of skin he can reach. Scissoring his fingers one last time, he watches as Jared shudders. “Please, Jen, please.”

Nothing will ever be as sweet as watching Jared beg, except giving in to him. 

He slicks his cock up quickly, he lines himself up. “Ready, babe?” he asks. The glare on Jared’s face at the further delay would be funny if Jensen weren’t about to combust. He pushes up as Jared pushes down, slow but steady until he’s deep inside Jared, his favourite place in the world. 

They both pant for a moment, forehead to forehead, before Jensen pushes Jared back. “I’m not gonna do all the work,” he says with a bright grin and a slap to the side of Jared’s thigh. “Come on, Jay.” 

Jared doesn’t even bother to glare this time, just sits back and starts to rock his hips. He takes the opportunity to get his hands on Jensen’s thighs, caressing the leather for a moment before leaning backwards. 

It gives Jensen a spectacular view down Jared’s body, made even more beautiful when Jared tips his head back, exposing his throat. Jensen wants to get his mouth on it, mark Jared up like he does during hiatus; but he reminds himself that they’re due at work on Monday. He settles for gripping onto Jared’s hips, deliberately holding on tight enough to bruise fingerprints into his skin. He knows from experience that Jared will spend Monday pressing down on them, reminding himself of this, of the way he and Jensen own each other, body and soul.

Jared’s making all sorts of noises now, loud enough they’ll probably have the neighbours complaining again. He’s stunning when he gets lost like this, chasing the pleasure that only Jensen gives him. It makes a fierce pride run through Jensen every time, that despite the legions of people wanting to do this to Jared - women who have no idea and men who might stand a chance - it’s only been him, for fourteen years and counting. 

Jared’s moans start to form words, turning into a litany of pleas. “Jen, please, Jen,” he pants. “Touch me, please, Jen.” 

Jensen watches for a while, fingers digging deeper; but when Jared moves his hand towards his own cock, he knows it’s time to change things up. “No,” he says firmly. “Mine.”

Jared shouts when the leather of Jensen’s gloved hands wraps around his cock. It’s not Jensen’s favourite thing; he’d much rather be able to feel the full weight of Jared, the smooth heat of his skin against Jensen’s hand, but there’s no doubt it’s doing it for his boyfriend. Jared keens, his hips speeding up, slamming against Jensen, and they’re both rocketing towards the end. 

Swiping his thumb over the head of Jared’s cock, he twists on each up stroke. “Come for me, Jay,” he demands. Jared leans forwards again, mouth colliding with Jensen’s in more of a lick than a kiss, and then he’s shuddering apart against Jensen, shooting all over the leather jacket. 

The way Jared clenches down around him is too much for Jensen; he shouts as he comes, wrapping both arms around Jared and pulling him close. Jared’s mouth against the underside of his jaw draws it out, pleasure stringing out for what feels like eons as his muscles shudder and jerk, but eventually he comes back to himself.

Jared’s still licking gently at his neck, little shivers sparking under Jensen’s skin. Jared’s pressed as close as he can get, and Jensen luxuriates in it for a long moment. But eventually, he realises how little feeling is left in his legs and pushes at Jared’s hips. 

“Slide over,” he says, trying to get Jared to move to the side. There’s more than enough room for them to cuddle in this chair - it’s half the reason they bought it - but Jared has to move first and he’s too out of it to assist. It takes Jensen a few moments to lift Jared high enough for his cock to come free, before turning Jared around so that he’s nestled sideways between Jensen’s legs and the arm of the chair, but eventually, Jensen can feel the blood returning to his thighs. He shrugs out of the jacket and pulls it across Jared’s body to keep the heat in. 

“Happy now?” Jared mumbles, cross at being made to move. 

“I dunno, are you?” Jensen snarks back. Jared doesn’t answer, just snuggles back in. “I take it you liked the outfit?”

Jared’s eyes flicker open for a second. “I fucking loved the outfit,” he slurs. His hand tightens on the jacket. “You’re keeping it, right?”

“Well, I fucking can’t give it back after you came all over it.” 

Jared’s satisfied smirk suggests maybe that was his plan all along. Jensen’s not going to complain. 


End file.
